


Your Hot Neighbor Thanks You For Fixing Her Laptop

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [45]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Deepthroat, F/M, I Wanna Thank You, Intense Sucking, Let Me Swallow It, Licking Up and Down, Licking Your Balls, Mouth Pop Sounds, Reader-Insert, Rewarding You, Seduction, Showing Appreciation, Swallowing Your Cock Whole, Windows 10 Update, You Helped Me a Lot, blowjob, cum in my mouth, gwa, neighbors to lovers, on knees, script offer, sloppy and messy, swallowing cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your neighbor called for you, cause apparently something happened to her laptop. Turns out it was just an unexpected Windows 10 Update. That information relieves her a lot, and she wants to thank you properly for checking on the issue so quick.. by giving you an amazing blowjob.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Your Hot Neighbor Thanks You For Fixing Her Laptop

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> Any SFX is optional.
> 
> Also that's not an intentional shot at win 10 LOL things just happen on it. Don't come at me pls.

[Door open]

Oh thank god you could make it that quick.. please come in.

[Door shut]

[Heels clicking or any footsteps sounds as they talk]

I'm slowly beginning to panic, I have no idea what is happening..

I mean it's a new laptop, I don't go on any shady websites.. nothing..

And I need it for my work, I have a lot of important files on there.

I can't just buy a new one..

Right here, see?

[No more footsteps]

I tried that already. I moved with my mouse.. typed on keyboard.. restarted it.. nothing seems to work.

[Short pause]

Do you think it could be a virus?

No? Then what is it?

What? Are you serious?

So lemme get this straight..

You're telling me that.. windows 10 just decided to interrupt my work and download some updates?

But.. am I gonna lose any files or..

Really? So I'm good? I just gotta wait?

[Sigh of relief] Oh my god.. I was so afraid..

You have no idea how much you just helped me by telling me this..

But wait, how long will it do this? before I can use my laptop again?

Oh, depends on the update..

Well, atleast I'm able to calm down now..

[Another sigh of relief]

I feel bad now for asking you to come here as fast as possible..

You probably stopped doing something to help me..

And turns out it was just something silly like this..

I think I want to thank you..

No but.. I want to *really* thank you..

Mmm.. if you know what I mean..

[Chuckle] shh..

I already decided..

You have no idea how much you helped me..

I just want to.. show you how appreciative I am..

And I do that the best.. mmm with my mouth..

[Moan and chuckle right after]

Stand up for me.. I'm gonna get on my knees..

Mmm mhm, I'm *very* sure..

Pull it out for me baby..

[Moan] Oh yeah.. that's it..

Take your pants off completely..

Yea, I want you to be comfortable..

[Moan]

[Chuckle] Damn.. you can't wait, can you.. look how hard you're getting..

[Moan] Oh I'm gonna suck you so good, you have no idea..

[Moan] Give it to me baby..

[Gentle blowjob at first, just tasting the cock]

[Mouth pop sound]

Mmm.. you taste good..

Aha..

[Continue gentle blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

[Moan] Let's see..

Oh yeah.. your balls feel like they're full..

When was the last time you came?

[Continue gentle blowjob for a little bit]

Mmm.. don't worry.. I'm gonna take care of you now..

[Moan] I'm gonna drain those balls just like they need to be drained..

You fixed my laptop..

Mmm.. now I'm gonna fix your problem..

[Intensify blowjob and speed its pace up to some point and then continue that pace for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Feels good, doesn't it..

[Chuckle]

I may not know anything about computers and systems but..

I sure know a thing or two about giving great head..

Mmm.. just relax and enjoy..

It's only gonna get even better..

[Continue intense blowjob for a little bit]

[Slurping sounds, and kissing all over]

Mmm.. do you want me to show you a little trick?

I'll show you how I make cocks disappear..

[Deepthroating, swallowing the whole cock]

Ah.. [Chuckle]

Pretty cool, right?

Want me to do it again?

[Deepthroating, swallowing the whole cock]

[Moan] Ah.. fuck I love swallowing you whole like this..

Mmm.. you know what?

I'm actually *glad* that this windows thing happened to my laptop..

If not for that, I probably wouldn't be choking on this perfect cock right now..

[Chuckle]

[Continue intense, sloppy blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Mmm.. hope you don't mind the mess I'm making..

That's what happens when I get turned on and I suck on a tasty cock like this..

[Moan] Yea? You like it?

[Continue intense, sloppy blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Mmm.. why don't you take a seat on this chair again..

Yeah.. right here..

I want to get really busy with your cock..

[Continue intense, sloppy blowjob for a little bit]

Mmm lemme lick your balls too..

[Licking balls for a little bit, with slippery handjob sounds]

Oh yeah.. I can tell you like that, don't you..

When I jerk you with my hand and lick your balls with my tongue..

[Continue to do the same for a little more]

Mmm.. I wanna worship your whole member..

[Licking the cock up and down, between the next lines]

Lick it up and down..

Make it completely wet..

Cover it with my spit..

Make it all messy and sloppy..

[Just continue licking cock up and down, worshipping every part of it, could add kisses in there too, no talking]

[Moan] Fuck.. but the best part..

Is this pretty head of yours..

Mmm I could just suck on the tip like this..

[Sucking right on the head for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

[Moan] Oh and just tease it and tease it.. and suck your precum right into my mouth..

Swallowing it..

Tasting it..

[Sucking right on the head for a little bit, with sexy moaning]

[Do a lot of mouth pop sounds, sucking on head and taking it out, sucking and taking out for a little bit]

[Moan] You like when I do that sound, don't you..

The way my lips and my mouth just try to suck you into my mouth and keep it in.. as I'm slowly pulling away from your tip..

[Few more mouth pop sounds]

Ah.. [Chuckle]

[Moan] Fuck.. I can't wait to taste your cum baby..

You're gonna let me swallow it, aren't you..

[Moan] Yeah, I'm serious.. I'm gonna let you cum right in my fucking mouth..

Mmm.. you have no idea how much I love cum..

[Moan] Lemme show you how much I want it..

[Very intense sucking for a little bit, with mouthful moaning]

[Mouth pop sound]

[Moan] Oh yea baby, that's it..

Lemme work that cock with my mouth..

Lemme extract that fucking cum..

[Continue very intense sucking for a little bit, with mouthful moaning]

[Mouth pop sound]

[Lick up and down fast, worshipping the cock all over]

Oh my god baby it's so delicious.. please cum for me..

[Continue very intense sucking for a little bit, with mouthful moaning]

[Mouth pop sound]

Come on baby.. give it to me..

[Moan] please?

[Continue very intense sucking for a little bit, with mouthful moaning]

Oh baby please cum for me.. cum in my fucking mouth..

Shoot it right down my slutty little throat..

Please.. make me choke on that load..

Nut right inside of my fucking throat baby please..

[Moan] Please..

[Continue very intense sucking for a little bit, with mouthful moaning]

[Mouth pop sound]

Oh yes baby, give it to me..

Give it to me right now..

I'm ready..

Mhm mhm, cum right in my mouth, do it..

Do it baby.. fill my mouth up with that jizz..

[Moan] Oh I need it..

[Suck some more and then soon he cums in mouth, hold cock in mouth and let out a long, loud, mouthful moan in response, enjoying the load for a little bit]

[Gulp/swallow sound]

[Slowly take cock out of mouth, ending with a mouth pop sound]

Ah..

Mmm.. that was fucking delicious..

[Moan] Oh yea.. I swallowed everything.. 

Look..

Aaa..

[Moan] I guess that will do for my today's dessert..

[Chuckle]

Mmm.. fuck.. that was good..

Oh no, don't thank me baby..

You deserved that..

If I asked someone else, they probably wouldn't give a fuck.. let alone come in here and check what's going on..

We both know how people are these days..

Mmm.. I appreciate you more than you can think..

Even *this* wasn't enough..

[Moan] But you know what?

My door is always opened for you..

If you want to come and visit some time..

And.. you know, fool around a bit.. or something.. [Chuckle]

Then don't even think twice, just come and visit me..

Yea, I'm by myself most of the time so..

It would be great to have you come around..

[Very gently suck on cock some more, just barely toying with it]

[Mouth pop sound]

But for now.. what would you say for a cup of coffee?

Yea?

[Chuckle]

Mmm okay..


End file.
